Demon's Love
by NatsumiHunterChan
Summary: Six sisters... one story... Six decisions that will change their lives... FOREVER.


Gumi POV

My name is Gumi, I'm 15 years old. I'm a demon hunter. I hunt demons with my sisters Luka, Miki, Meiko, Miku and Rin. We all live together and our parents are dead. They were murdered by demons. Our mansion is in woods. The oldest is Meiko, she's 17, Luka is 16 like Miku, Miki is 15 and Rin is 14.

This love novel is pretty interesting. I found it in our library…yeah we have our own library. We are kinda reach. Suddenly a pink haired girl come into my room, it was Luka.

"Gumi! We're having a meeting right now!"

"WHAT?!"

We runned down the stairs. This was bad, we were late! Meiko is so going to kill us. Uh, those meetings make me sick sometimes, what happened this time? Maybe Meiko found a new demon, or Miku is back from Poland…or maybe both? Finally we found the right room.

"Ready?" Luka asked with a pale smile.

"We don't have a choice"

We walked into large room with black walls. There were many posters, drawings, maps on them. Nothing didn't change. I saw Meiko, but she wasn't mad. Thank Neru…Oh my! Miku is back! That's awesome.

"Gumi, Luka here you are. So we finally start our meeting" said Meiko (I rolled my eyes, Rin giggled) "So as you can see Miku is back from Poland, she done her work excellently. Miku killed a demon named Iroha. Yeah I know we were hunting only male demons to save girls. But Iroha was yuri…That demon was really strong and almost killed Miku-Chan. Oh right…remember our cousin Lily? She'll hunt demons with us! So I'll explain few things for her. So Lily as you know we are demon hunters. We hunt only male demons. D-Boys are playboys. They play around with girls and in the end kill them and suck out women's blood. We want to stop this. I was a demon hunter from 12 years, because demons killed our parents. Our parents were the best demon hunters; they killed more than 50 demons…"

Meiko stopped; I saw tears in her eyes. Meiko always loved our parents very much. Seeing her tears made me cry too. I don't usually cry…but I never saw my big sister crying…it was so painful…

Meiko POV

Why did I start crying? I never did before…especially in front of my sisters and cousin…How can I? I promised mom that I won't ever cry…

"It's okay to cry sis…"I heard Miku saying "We miss them too"

I looked at her, she was smiling, but still I saw pain in her eyes. I also saw Miku's scar on her cheek…how I still hate Iroha…that demon almost killed my little sister…

"The meeting is over" I said "Luka and Gumi please show Lily around."

"Yes sister!" Gumi cried happily

My mood gone better seeing Gumi happy…

I still remember that day…when demons murdered our parents…I WAS THERE… but I couldn't do anything about it…one demon named Gakupo…wanted to kill me…he attacked us…it was so sudden…dad opened the doors…and then me and mom heard how the demon killed father with a gun. I was running to the forest with mom…she wanted to protect me, but we weren't ready for this…I heard Gakupo's gun and I saw mum lying on the ground… "Meiko be safe, be strong…promise you will protect your sisters…" Mum whispered and I nodded "Me and papa will always be with you all…"

Then mum died…I was crying…then I saw Gakupo behind me…He didn't show any emotions…I remember him saying:

"It's still early…but when you're sister Luka grow up, she'll become my bride." Whit those words he disappeared…

I never told this to Luka, but I'm afraid to lose her…I know I'm a liar, but…

Miku POV

Ok…I have something to tell Meiko…it's about a new demon in London! But I'm afraid that Meiko will send Rin on this mission…This would be her first time… Ok I'll continue to write stuff in to my diary…yeah, yeah I have a diary! I'll start…

**_Dear Diary, _**

**_I'm back from Poland! It was hard but I did it! I killed my number 9! Demon's name was Iroha (yeah female…YURI!), I hated her very much. You know I came up with a new song! I'll write it later…It's called ,,World is mine"…yeah…I'm hiding something from you ¯ Ok… gotta go _**

Ok…I'll go to Meiko right now…I'm holding my notebook really hard…Oh she's in the library…darn! Well Miku be brave!

"Meiko…I have to say something…" I said "There's a demon in London! The demon killed already 10 girls…They're age was 13-15"

"Well, I think its Rin's time to shine…" whispered Meiko.

"But she's only 14! YOU CAN'T SEND HER! SHE ISN'T READDY!"

"We both knew that her time will come"

"But…"

"That's my final decision!"

I was really mad, I runned from the library and saw Rin…

"Is something wrong Miku-San?"

"Rin, go to the library…Meiko is waiting."

"Oh sure…"

My poor little sister…what if we'll lose her? I'm really mad…but Meiko was right…

Sooner or later Rin's time would come…I need to talk to someone; well Miki is a good listener… She'll be in her room, I can feel that.

Miki POV

I was seating in my room reading, but suddenly a blue haired girl with two

pigtails runned in. She looked mad but at the same time sad.

"Miki, I just needed to talk to someone…Will you listen?" Miku asked and I nodded

"Rin will have her first mission…"

"Really?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"Afraid so? Why? I'm happy for Rin-Chan"

"I think she isn't ready…"

"C'mon Miku! She's 14! For Neru's sake it's about time."

"But what if…if…you know…?"

"Miku! Stop with this nonsense, she'll be fine…"

"But what if you're wrong Miki? What if the demon will kill her or worse make her his bride?"

"Well everything is possible…but I hope that she won't fall for him…"

Geez…Miku is so worried, but I think Rin will be alright. Finally I said:

"Maybe you should ask Neru about Rin?"

"Whaaa?" Miku looked shocked "But Neru may be mad at us for waking her up…"

"Do we have a choice?"

"I don't think that Neru will say something, she doesn't usually tell us anything…"

I rolled my eyes. Miku is soooooooooo totally afraid, I can feel it.

Rin POV

Wow…my FIRST MISSION…in LONDON…my FIRST DEMON HUNT… I'm so happy but also scared…what if… C'mon Rin! Stop it…you'll be just fine…

I need to pack my stuff, bcoz tomorrow is the trip! Yeah tomorrow…

"My congratulations little one" I heard Luka saying

"Thank you pink haired old lady one" I replied

"Shall I help you pack your stuff?"

"Um… sure"

We went into my room.

"You need to take some clothes, weapons, money, food, your hunter notebook…and personal stuff"

"Ok, thank you Pinky"

"Rin!"

"Yes?"

"Stop calling me Pinky!"

"Maybe even one day it'll happen. Who knows?"

"That day better be today!"

"Geez Pinky you're so noisy"

"You know what Rin? …"

"No I don't really know…and I don't wanna know"

"Rinny!" I turned around and saw Meiko, Miki, Miku, Gumi and Lily. (Lily said it)

"Yes Lily?"

"We all wanted to wish you good luck and give you the D-Hunter medallion!"

Miki gives me the medallion. It's so beautiful...it's made from pure gold…it can be opened…inside there's my photo and written my name _Rin_.

"Thank you!"

I hugged my sisters and Lily. Now I think I'm ready for the mission.

Teto POV

My name is Teto. I'm 15. I live in London. This is a dark time in London. 10 girls were murdered. I'm kinda afraid…I've got a letter from my friend Meiko. It says:

**_Dear Teto,_**

**_I heard about deaths in London. You need to know this: this is a work of a demon. Tomorrow my little sister Rin shall arrive (this will be her first demon hunt) I hope she can stay at you're place. Please look after her. I'm really worried. I think that Rin is ready…but still I'm the big sister…am I? Be careful!_**

**_Take care,_**

**_ Your friend Meiko_**


End file.
